


Roasted

by Leopardsnake



Series: Leopard's Jotober2018 [4]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-13
Updated: 2018-10-13
Packaged: 2019-08-01 11:55:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16284134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leopardsnake/pseuds/Leopardsnake
Summary: Finn has a smart mouth.





	Roasted

“I’m making roast tonight.” Roy warned Finn as the boy continued to shove cookies into his mouth.

Finn shouted past his mouthful in delight, going so far as to throw his hands int he air. It was his favorite meal. Not that Roy made it that often. Only on special occasions.

“Ulysses is coming over, too.” Roy continued as he banged away at the counter.

That answered that question, Finn grinned. There was cookie stuck between his teeth. “Trying to woo him?” He asked mockingly.

Roy had no need to woo Ulysses. Even Finn could see that the man was smitten with Roy. As Roy was with him.

“Oh, Finn. The things you say.” Roy shook a spoon at the boy in warning.” Best watch. You may regret them.”


End file.
